ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Maped Studios
Maped Studios (traded as Maped Studios Inc.) is a now-defunct American-Canadian $184 million orchestral-choral music studio based in Los Angeles, California, run by American composer Christopher Lennertz. History After working on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, starting in 2000, Christopher Lennertz signed a 10-year contract with eight different male composers (Harry Gregson-Williams, Danny Elfman, John Debney, Gavin Greenaway, Heitor Pereira, Robert Rodriguez, Marcel Rodriguez and Chris Boardman) to come to Los Angeles, California, signing a new recruit to get family friendly scores using each track of the soundtrack of ''Hop''. On January 24, 2002, they officially joined Universal Music UK, along with Vivendi Universal, AOL Time Warner, Buena Vista International, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Lionsgate Motion Picture Group, Puyo Puyo Enterprises, Cartoonverse Music and the Penguin Studios subsidiary of Cartoonverse Animation Studios, to form a new $184 million US-Canadian brand, Maped Studios, suitable for the family, which is given as a brand for the music company that will provide the first music with ''Pablo the Little Penguin'' (2002), before producing scores to many of the films, commercials and even video games as well. In 2004, Maped Studios acquired Holiday Studios and changed the name to Maped Holiday Studios in 2005, while it acquired Microphone Studios and changed the name to Maped Microphone Studios in 2007, before Maped Holiday Studios and Maped Microphone Studios being sold by Maped Studios in 2009 to other owners. In 2008, Maped Studios received a new look. On April 1, 2011, the studio was integrated into ''Hop'' in 2011. Media Right there, Maped Studios focuses solely on $184 million music theatrical movies, direct-to-video movies, video games and commercials, generated for family-friendly content, including the main theatrical feature films composed by Christopher Lennertz as ''Pablo the Little Penguin'' (2002), ''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'' (2008), ''Hilda'' (2005), ''The Boo Crew Movie'' (2006), ''Lemres & Mrs. Accord'' (2008), [[Cartoonverse: It's a Christmas Again!|''Cartoonverse: It's a Christmas Again!]] (2007), [[The Backyardigans 2.0 (film)|''The Backyardigans 2.0]] (2007), and also ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) and ''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010). Like Lennertz scores, Maped Studios scores can also be interacted with other compositions that worked in the studio. Danny Elfman provided the oldest music from his Maped Studios with ''The Secret of Snow'' (2003), followed by others like ''Penguins: Legendary Arsenal'' (2005), ''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (2007), ''The Tetra Movie'' (2005), ''The Masked Retriever'' (2009) and ''The Legend of the Ferrous Beast'' (2007). John Debney also offers most of Maped Studios' music from 78 to 105 orchestral tracks, including their own soundtracks produced by Maped Studios for ''World of Penguins'' (2006) and ''All Mooses Go to Heaven'' (2007), generally working with American filmmakers Robert Zemeckis and Steven Spielberg, who previously worked together on ''Back to the Future'' trilogy and ''Monster House'' (2006). Harry Gregson-Williams provided the main music of Maped Studios to action-oriented films, such as ''London and Paris'' (2007) and ''Mooses: The Mysterious Mountain'' (2009). Heitor Pereira provided for the first time the music of Maped Studios for [[Penguins! (film)|''Penguins!]] (2008), as well as other of the direct-to-video films and commercials like [[The Adventures of Kentucky Fried Chicken|''The Adventures of Kentucky Fried Chicken]] (2010). Chris Boardman is also best known for composing the scores for Puyo Puyo's direct video releases distributed by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and The Weinstein Company, as well as the commercials in which he contributes the exclusive other composers. Characters Used in Scores Every single main character of ''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' have been previously used in various Maped Studios scores, under the Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community banner. ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo Partners *Buena Vista International (2002-07) *Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002-07) *Vivendi Universal (2002-04) *AOL Time Warner (2002-03) *NBCUniversal (2004-11) *Time Warner (2004-11) *Artistan Entertainment (2002-04) *Family Home Entertainment (2002-04) *Lionsgate Motion Picture Group (2005-11) *Puyo Puyo Theatrical Films (2005-08) *Puyo Puyo Direct-to-Video Consumer Products & Film (2002-09) *Cartoonverse Animation Studios (2002-09) *Cartoonverse Music (2002-11) *Cartoonverse Animation Studios (2005-09) See also *Christopher Lennertz *Hop *Universal Music UK Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Film soundtracks Category:Companies based in California Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:American brands Category:Canadian brands Category:American music studios Category:Canadian music studios Category:American film score studios Category:Canadian film score studios Category:American video game score studios Category:Canadian video game score studios Category:American commercial score studios Category:Canadian commercial score studios